wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Picture tags
Hello. Is there a way to add tags to the picutres in the picture library to make them easier to find? Nisha noire 07:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :What type of tags did you have in mind, exactly? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Like the ones you can add to a picture or a blog when you make/upload it. It's just a string of words. And when your looking for something, then the search engine looks through the words to find a picture that word as a tag. I don't know how the search engine is working to locate pictures now, but i think it just looks at the file name? Or perhaps the name of pages onto which it was posted? Nisha noire 20:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :You can start in Category:Images. You should see that there are some sub-categories for characters, items, etc. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I started adding categories to the pictures, but I don't think its doing what I was thinking. The problem was that when I want to add a picture of "Arad Doman" let's say, and I click the "add pic" button in the HTML editor and I type "Arad Doman" in the search bar, nothing comes up. The search engine only looks in the title and the title of the picture is "Arad_Doman." There's a link to "see all images in the site" but it goes to just a really long list of pics imported by date. I know that the server is probably the one that would control the type of change I'm envisioning so perhaps it is out of our hands. If you have any suggestions? Perhaps in the Category:Images section it could be organized with one category as "images by artist" and one could be "images by topic." And the pictures could be cross-referenced? I'll just keep adding categories to the pictures, because then at least going to the right category will link to media list of related images. :I agree that the Image category needs to be cleaned up a little. However, adding a whole bunch of categories to the image files is not the best fix. Let me talk with the Wikia staff and see if there is something that can be done. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! ha ha I though that's what you wanted me to do when you showed me that link. I'll wait to hear from you. Nisha noire 03:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I looked at trying to add more categories to the images and found that to do what we would want it to do would add five to fifteen categories to each image. To me, that seems a bit much. The best fix that I can think of would be to expand the descriptions of the images and add as many links as necessary to them. Then, you could use the function. On that page, you can limit it to show files that are linked to a particular article. For example, you would type in "Rand al'Thor" and select "File" from the "Namespace" dropdown. It will then list all of the files that are linked to Rand's page. Let me know if this is along the lines you are thinking. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 02:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC)